Dont Stop Believing
by Lots-O-Love
Summary: Just a small town girl ,Living in a lonely world, She took the midnight train going anywhere. Just a city boy, Born and raised in South Detroit, He took the midnight train going anywhere. fax!...now called fanx : please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hay people how ya doin? **

**I own nothing but my little imagination that is creating this story line. Well maybe not even that but I hope you enjoy :D I'm almost bubbling over with excitement…only because I love the song I'm listening to hehehe. **

* * *

_Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere_

* * *

Max grabbed a duffle bag and ran. It was a small town; you know the kind where everyone goes to sleep by eleven. Everything was calm and quiet at this time of night.

She briskly checked the ticket in her pocket. Midnight was the only time eyes weren't on her. Her train was loading just as she approached. With a sullen step she crossed the thresh hold, and climbed on to the train stairs. Turning back with one last look at the town she was leaving forever.

There was no lovely family standing and waving, wishing her well. For once Max just pretended that she was loved, that they were there, and that they were begging her to return safely.

She let out her shaky breath, doubt and excitement over throwing her as she proceeded on through the train isles. She picked a seat towards the back, and slumped low in her seat. She felt like she was riding a roller coaster for the first time as the train picked up speed.

It was simply adrenalin running through her, she wasn't afraid of the speed. Her "mother" would be worried, but not for Max, just that people would find out about her little secret.

She had been rescued from a lab when she was ten. She was then sent to live with her biological family, who at first loved her. But of course, they soon grew wary of the burden of housing a child with wings. She was always breaking things and wanting to fly when she shouldn't. Not to mention the fact that they had to carry this horrid secret with them everywhere they went.

So max did what she found best for them all, got on the midnight train going anywhere.

* * *

_Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere_

* * *

Fang stood looking in the broken mirror. Dark circles lined his sleepless swollen eyes. He grabbed up his leather backpack and skidded out of the deserted subway bathroom. He once called this place home but never again, now was his chance for a new start.

The sound of his sneakers hitting the pavement ricocheted off the walls of the dark alleys. He pulled his black hood over his head, and then stuffed his hands in his hoody pockets to keep the cool night air out. His hands circled around his train ticket as he walked faster.

He knew the streets well enough. Some would say he was born and raised in Detroit, which is true. He was born in a lab under the streets of south Detroit. Raised is where they got a little misguided, it was more like conformed into half bird, half boy.

Sure he had been running from the psychos ever sense he escaped a few months ago, but he hadn't had the chance to leave the city, till now.

He had spent the whole night gambling in an underground casino, with not much luck till he won a midnight ticket out of this hell hole.

He went through the train station on full alert as he went through the lines of people. Finally he climbed the steps of his midnight train without looking back. The train was mostly empty. There was a greasy looking man who needed a shower towards the front, and an older woman sitting in the middle, surrounded by a cloud of smoke.

Fang held his breath as he made his way to the back. There was a young blond girl that sent his heart skipping, slouched in her seat. Calmly and coolly he slipped in beside her. She was startled at first and eyed him warily.

"I'm Fang." He reached out his hand to shake hers.

"Max." she said as she shook his hand.

"So where you headed Fang?" she asked as she sat up straighter. "Anywhere but here." He wasn't much for smiling, but for her he would get used to it.

* * *

Max body shifted from her seat as the train came to another screeching halt. She held on to the arm rest to keep herself seated. She had to get off somewhere, but she wasn't quite sure where that would be.

"So what's your story?" Fang asked with a curious glance. She let her breath out slowly as she sized him up once more. He wore all black, and had a leather bag resting next to him. Dark circles ran beneath his eyes, and his skin was pale from not having enough sunlight. _And he was asking for my story. _

"What do you mean? I don t have a story." She sat straighter in her seat. _What would he know any ways._

"Run away?" Maybe he knew a little, but she wouldn't let it show.

"What would make you think that?" she held her breath praying he would be way off.

"Just a guess. Pretty accurate wasn't it? You don't sound like you are from a city, or the country. So I figure some small town from around. I figured you were probably going to visit some relative, but your bag is a duffle bag without folded clothes, which ya know what ever, but you clothes you're wearing show signs of a mom who likes things tidy, so I guessed run away." He smiled at his perfect knowledge.

Her mouth dropped open in disbelief as she turned to look at the half zipped duffle bag next to her. He was right. But she shut her mouth and pulled on a calm cool expression. "Nothing gets past you." He smirked and shrugged.

"I'm going to band camp, my cloths are unfolded because I just ruffled through them before you boarded, but the rest was pretty accurate."

"Where is your instrument?"

"At the camp."

"Oh … what do you play?"

He was quite the interrogator wasn't he? She rolled her eyes. "Piano… do you always make girls feel like they are being interrogated?"

He smiled. "You're right sorry." He rested his head against the seat and shut his eyes. "So what is your story?" she asked as curiosity stole over.

He smiled slightly. "I'm running away." She laughed, _he certainly had no shame._

* * *

**Please review! I don't own the story line either. The story line is in the song, but I'm going to put an imaginative twist in it so I hope you enjoy and like it and will decide to review, I know I could be more descriptive but I was just introducing my two main characters. So please review!! I need some motivation! **

**-Kate **


	2. Chapter 2

Hello loves

Ok so like thank you Sarah Marie Cullen for the most amazing first review, which btw, I didn't actually read the whole thing, but I think I got the picture lol 

Also, for those who read the first chpater before today umm i added more onto my first chapter, just a few paragraphs so you should go back and read it..if you havent read it already today. :) 

* * *

A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

* * *

Max stood to get off at the next stop that was approaching. Her stomach rumbled from going so long without food. Had it been three days that I have been sitting on this train?

Fang stood up behind her pulling his bag over his shoulder. They both got off at the same stop. He stood behind her watching her as she stood there, deciding her next move. "Maybe a buss full of musician will pick you up." He said with an amused smirk on his lips. She began to think up a clever reply but he cut through her thoughts. "Come on let's find you something to eat." He put his arm over her shoulder guiding her toward the exit, and then slowly let it fall back to his side.

She didn't protest but fallowed him up out of the train station. Smoggy polluted night air overwhelmed her as she stood next to a busy street. "Over there." Fang motioned to some kind of jazz club looking place. Magnolia's was printed across the top of the main door, in flashing letters.

She followed him closely as he crossed the street. They swept into the dark club escaping the smog. A deep musical voice rang out from the stage as smoke swirled around them, filling their lungs. He picked a table and pulled a seat out for her to sit. He sat next to her and waited as a waitress came to their table.

The smell of wine, and cheep perfume ruffled from the waitress' as she leaned down to take their order. "Dinks first?" she asked as she looked at them expectantly. "water." Max said as she turned to Fang. "same." He murmured. The waitress scurried off leaving them to their silence.

Max turned to the stage as she watched the tall slender African American woman sing her song. She swayed her hips to the jazz music sending her red dress swaying. It was obviously meant to lure in men, but she had a pretty voice.

Max turned bag to fang surprised to see he was watching her, instead of the attractive woman on the stage. "What?" she asked as she returned his expressionless gaze. "I'm trying to figure you out." He said as he leaned forward.

Not this again. "Yeah? And what have you figured out so far?"

"That you are lying about band camp…" he chuckled a little. "But why? Is what I want to know?"

"I robbed a bank. Got sent to jail and it ended my piano career." She said with a very false serious smile. He just cocked his brow. The waitress returned with their drinks, and brought a few menus that she left with them.

"I don't believe you." He said as he took a drink of his water. "Good you shouldn't." she said as she leaned back and shut her eyes allowing the music to carry her back to happier days.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max finished eating as the main singer came over to their table. "Hello dearies. My name is Magnolia, you're in my joint." We smiled politely as she shook Max's hand. They introduced themselves, as well.

"I make a habit of coming out and socializing with my crowd on my breaks. It was you table or Joe's." she motioned over to a wasted man in the corner.

"You sang wonderfully." Max complimented as magnolia sat down. "Thanks deary" she looked them both up and down for a while. "So what brought you two here tonight?"

Max turned toward Fang giving him the rains on this one. He was silent for a moment then answered truthfully. "We were hungry. And we need a place to stay." He gave a dashing smile that would take most girls breath away. "Whoa boy you have way to much charm to go blowing me away like that!" Magnolia's laugh was husky, as she leaned back in her chair.

"I have an open room upstairs you two are welcome to share." She said as she stood from the table. "I have another gig but if you wait around I'll lead you up."

"What will it cost?" Fang was all business now. "A smile and you can share the night." She said as she motioned to the two of them. Max felt herself blush, but fang didn't notice as he gave her another smile then leaned back in his chair as she walked back up on the stage.

Her last song went on and on and on but finally she came back and led them to their room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fang fallowed Magnolia up the rickety stairs. The walls were all a maroon-ish pink color lined with deep cracks. It defiantly wasn't the nicest place he had seen but it would do for now. She stopped in front of a turquoise door and pulled out some keys. She unlocked the door and tossed the keys to Fang.

"Alright keep it quiet we don't like to hear people and their wrong sided business going on. The walls are thin and we need out sleep." She said eyeing the two of them. Max was standing beside him a pink blush of embarrassment ran up her face. He held back his laughter.

"There won't be any…wrong sided business." She said quickly. Magnolia eyed him once more. "Well that is just too bad for you." This made Max turn even more red, luckily his blushes stayed were they belonged…unseen.

"you guys can have the room for the first night free, but if you plan on staying any longer the rent is $100 a month." She smiled then headed back down the stairs. Fang opened the door for Max and fallowed her in. There was only one bed, a night stand, with a broken lamp sitting crookedly on top of it. A dirt faded rug was sprawled out over the wood floor, probably covering some dead cockroaches.

"You get the bed I'll take the floor." He stated as he grabbed the top blanket and a pillow. She nodded and sat on the bed. It squeaked, as its rusty springs took on the weight. He watched as she tossed the duffle bag in a corner and kicked off her shoes. He did the same, and sat on the folded blanket.

He wondered if Max knew that just the sight of her sent his heart skipping. It took all he had to not take her in his arms. These feelings weren't normal for him. He had just got out of a freaking lab three months before. He didn't know everything, but three months in Detroit taught him enough to know he should be on the floor. He also knew Max was beautiful, and he wanted to keep her safe.

"Umm…" her words broke him from his line of thoughts. She was blushing as she held up her grey sweat pants. "Oh right I'll just ...uh turn around." He looked to the wall. He could hear her change really quick then crawl under the sheets.

He crawled under his blanket as well. The floor was hard and miserable. "Fang?" Max's voice broke through the silence.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to sleep on the floor." She sounded kind of awkward. He sat up and found her looking at him. Sure he thought she was beautiful but he wasn't the kind to go and take advantage of her.

"Max-. " She cut him off with a laugh. His face probably looked shocked.

"You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine. That floor looks hard…And I wouldn't be surprised if you were attacked by a swarm of cock roaches in the night." she laughed again and scooted over making room for him on the bed. He hesitated then got up bringing the blanket with him.

"thanks." he said as he lay down next to her. That strange desire rose up in him to take her in his arms. He quickly pushed it away and rolled on his side. He let the sleep take over his body.

* * *

**pleas review!!**

**- Kate**


	3. Chapter 3

**whew well i would have updated sooner, but i have been really buisy...but if you review alot then i'll update faster!!**

* * *

Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night

* * *

Fang awoke, to the sound of rain crashing on the roof. He looked over and found max snuggled ...in his arms. He really didn't want to move and wake her. For one she might be pissed, and second he really wanted her there.

She moaned in her sleep and moved closer against him. He bit his lip and looked around the room, for anything to get his mind off the beautiful girl in his arms. That same strange desire arose in him again, only ten times stronger. _She could have mentioned she liked to cuddle before she invited me in the bed with her._ He let his breath out slowly fighting down the desire in him.

She blinked her eyes open and looked around. Her body stiffened against him as she looked down at his arms that were wrapped around her. He shut his eyes for the oncoming blow, and then decided to open them and take it like a man. "Umm…" he released her as she rolled to the other end of the bed, giving him a little time to recover.

"What are you doing? I thought we had decided to …stay on our own side of the bed!" he looked down…yep he was on his side of the bed. "Umm I am on my side of the bed." His voice was husky, that desire was still very present. And she still looked beautiful. Even in the mornings.

He cheeks burned as she realized that he was right. "…sorry." She said as she hopped out of the bed. "Um maybe next time we should just take turns on the floor." He would never admit that he hated the idea, only because the reason was very...impure. And she was right sticking to the one person on the bed was the right thing to do.

"We should go get some breakfast." He said, almost snapping out his wings, but then remember how that might freak her out. "Yeah I'll just get dressed." He looked her up and down on more time. Her baggy grey sweat pants were wrinkled from sleep, and her t-shirt, which to put it nicely was far from baggy, was...still on her thank God. So things hadn't taken any really wrong turns in the night! They were off to a good start.

"I'll wait for you down stairs. "

"Hey fang?"

"Yeah?" he turned and just swiftly saw four pure white feathers hanging out from under her shirt. She looked at where he was staring and pulled the shirt down. He could hear her mumble some swear words under her breath. "look just let me get dressed and I'll explain everything to you." He nodded and walked out the door.

He heard her stuffing things in the bag, and realized how stupid it was to have left. She was going to leave. Ha raced back up the stairs just as he heard her jump out the bedroom window. He busted open the bedroom door which had been blocked by the night stand. Strange he hadn't heard her move that.

He pulled his shirt off snapped his wings out, and jumped out after her. He looked around and couldn't see which way she had gone. Rain was falling in buckets cutting off his vision. He looked down below him at stranger's wondering up and down the boulevard.

He soared higher and higher trying hard to stay out of view.

* * *

Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

* * *

Max pushed herself farther._ How could I have been so stupid!_ She knew that her wings had been kept a secret for a reason, and she was quite determined to keep it that way.

She had flown for most of the day and entered a whole different city. Night was creeping over the horizon. _Was Fang still searching for me?_ She couldn't seem to get him out of her head. He hadn't seemed as shocked as she would have expected someone to be, when he saw her feathers.

Her attention went to the roads bellow her. Shadows danced in the streetlights as if they were searching for something. Wasn't everyone searching for something? But what was she searching for? Affection? Emotion? Well she wouldn't find it hiding out in the night. She turned and ducked into a covered alley where she curled up behind some boxes and let sleep take over her worn out body.

* * *

Fang flew faster, his body protesting in wariness. He was going to find her tonight! No matter what it took. A stranger forbidding came over him. He had to make sure she was alright. He squinted his eyes and saw two beautiful white wings flapping slowly through the air. _She was ok!_ He watched her lower and ducked into an alley where she curled up and fell asleep.

He frowned and walked to the entrance of the alley and waited. When he was sure she was deeply asleep he walked in. he wasn't sure where he would take her if he decide to carry her somewhere…nicer. He looked down and noticed she was shivering.

Slowly he lowered himself down next to her. He pulled her into his lap then wrapped her warmly in his arms. He reached over and grabbed an over sized jacket from his bag and wrapped it around her. And once again he fell asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

**Hmm well thins will have to do ...I hope you like it, it was a hard couple of lyrics to stick in this story :( if you review I'll post the next chapter faster :D promise**

**Love always**

**-Kate **

**oh wow this was really short... **


	4. Chapter 4

**i'm really sorry it took so long to update...it took me like four days to figure out what to do next so ...tahdah hope you like it...i'm trying to bring the rest of the flock in...but the song is about over... :( **

* * *

Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill

* * *

Max stood in the dark against a wall. Sniffles and hiccoughs could be heard as the credits rose over the big screen. Max waited as people exited the theater tears still rolling down their puffy cheeks.

She had seen this same ending every day, for a week, and yet it never really bothered her emotions. The main character, found the girl who completes him….and she dies before the credits start rolling. Why anyone would want to see this, she would never understand.

She swept the broom across the floor sweeping up popcorn and candy wrappers. Iggy came up behind her. "It never gets ya does it?" she turned and looked into his glazed blue eyes. "No…why should it?"

He laughed." I guess some people have a heart and would think it would be sad to watch someone lose their true love ." She could tell he was joking, so she smiled at his attempt to make her laugh. "Yeah I guess I would dwell with the heartless." She murmured as she moved to a different isle.

He took the top isles and she took the bottom finishing sooner than usual. She exited the theater with Iggy and made her way to deposit the brooms to the right closet. They both flopped down in a small lounge. The next movie ended in 30 minutes, and then it would be back to work for them. Iggy pulled out another one of his huge brail text books.

"Iggy why are you working here? I mean you are really smart and could do way better than sweeping up candy wrappers, or buttering popcorn for snotty teenagers."

He couldn't see her, but he raised his head in her direction and smiled. "Just working hard to get my fill, like everyone else…oh and I'm blind." She rolled her eyes. "Sure…you do realize you could get a way better job in a way better part of town, right? Who cares if you are blind? You are way smarter than half the people I know. There is defiantly a chance you could get a better job."

"But then I wouldn't get to see your wonderful face." He said with a wink.

"Of course. I hate to break it you Ig but you already can't see my face." He shrugged.

"You want to get a head start and head out now? We could watch the end of the new x-man movie. Or you could watch it...I could listen to it." He moved his eyebrows up and down trying to look tempting.

"Thrilling ending I hear." She said as she stood up off the couch.

"Everybody wants a thrill." He said as he offered his arm to her.

"Not me, I'm happy with just finishing this day." She said as she took his arm guiding him to the right door.

* * *

Paying anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues

* * *

Fang stood in the underground casino. Lights flashed as women half dressed walked past. He swiped his hand through his hair, and picked a new table.

He sat next to a thin mocha colored girl that was swiveling chips through her fingers. "I'm Nudge." She said as she eyed him up and down. She looked like she was fifteen or something. "I'm Fang. So Nudge what are you doing here? Don't get me wrong you just look like you …well you look like you …" She laughed.

"Yeah I look like I'm sixteen , all I'm risking is my reputation though, but what ev I'm headed back home tomorrow, so I guess you could say I'm willing to pay anything to roll the dice one more time."

"Addicted?"

"Just a little." She said as she threw two chips in the middle of the table. He had never really been addicted to gambling. He was just good at it, and it paid the bills.

"You aren't old enough to be here are you?" he asked as he eyed her.

"Nope …but neither are you." She was right, but nobody would guess that. He looked at least twenty.

"So are you any good at this game?" Nudge asked, breaking through his thoughts of how she might have guessed he was too young.

"Some win some lose, you know but always enough to get me through." He smiled and threw three chips into the pot.

"I see." She threw her cards down to show three pair. He smiled. "I win." Royal flush. **(I don't play poker and I really don't know all about it either…I know how to cheat but that is about It. so if I was wrong then oops just pretend like he won ;)**

"Well fang stick around I'm singing next." She stood from the table getting the remainder of her chips and left to go behind a stage.

He played a few more rounds then heard her enter on the stage, her red stilettos clanking against the wood. The lights over the stage were a misty red and she slowly but strongly began to sing the blues.

If anyone was born to sing the blues it was defiantly her. He stood from his table and made his way to the exit remembering he had to pick up max.

* * *

Oh the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

* * *

Max closed her eyes ignoring the film. _This movie never ends it just goes on and on and on_.

Finally people began filing out and she swept the place clean. She put away the brooms and headed out the back entrance.

Fang was waiting against the alley wall and gave her a sweet smile that lit up her day. She remembered waking up in his arms about a month ago. She had flipped out then the shock of them both having wings nearly knocked her down.

She never thought she would be so luck as to find some one like her, who wasn't in a cage suffering. He led her to his motorcycle that was parked a few feet away. He climbed on first then she got on behind him. His body rose up off the seat as he kick started it then they zoomed off.

She held on tighter around his waist savoring his warmth. This was as close as they got. There was no more waking up in his arms now that they had a two bedroom crappy apartment, and he really wasn't the good morning hug type of person.

But she could hug him now and he wouldn't even know it. She was hesitant to let go, when he pulled up in front of their rickety apartment building. She took her arms from around him and considered flying into their apartment to avoid the land lady who would be asking for the rent.

"Do you have any rent money?" she asked as Fang climbed off the bike. He nodded and held the front door open for her. Of course he had it. She was never really sure how he got it, but he usually came through.

The grumpy grey woman came stomping out of her little office declaring that they pay her now, which they did.

The hike up the stairs to the third floor wasn't the funnest, but they made it without even altering their breathing. She had recently realized that fang wasn't as talkative as when they first met. But his silence wasn't awkward, more comforting.

Their apartment was a mess. Two teenagers living without an adult. What more could you expect? Max made her way to the half empty cabinets to through together some food.

"So where did you get the money?" Max asked as she whisked some eggs in a bowl. Fang looked up at her, from the couch he had made purchase on, as if he was trying to choose his next words wisely. "I gambled for it." _You could always count on him to be straight forward._ "Isn't that bad?"

"You tell me. It paid out rent, what's bad about that?" she really wasn't sure. Her mother had always said it was a 'sin' but she didn't really believe all of that mumbo jumbo.

She served the eggs on two plates and brought one to fang. She sat next to him as they ate. This wasn't near the 4000 calories they should be having but there wasn't much they could do about that.

They put their empty plates on the cluttered coffee table in front of them. Fang put his arm on the back of the couch and ran his fingers through her hair. Her fried nerves began to smooth over as she leaned her head back against his arm.

He grabbed one of the couches throw pillows and put it on his lap. He patted it twice welcoming her to lay her head down which she did and he massaged her head. She sighed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**i debated on putting some fax right there but ....max fell asleep, so what can i say.**

**please review...oh umm by the way if you have any ideas on what should happen next then it is highly wanted ;) **

**here are the next lyrics in the song**

Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

**yeah it was used before ..and i wasn't sure what to do with it and it is up again...and i need it to make my story longer....so if you have any ideas ...i could use a bit of help..;) (dont be offended if i dont use your idea though , and dont be afraid to send me an idea...or something) i have a little idea what i'm going to do so all is not lost. i was thinking baout bringing in some erasers...and maybe flock action...i'm just not sure how to pull all that off. so ...yeha feel free to shout out some ideas ;)**

**-Kate**

**p.s are my chapters getting shorter or is it just me? ...no this one was longer than the last...whew**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night

* * *

Iggy made his way slowly through the boulevard, on his way to get Nudge. He could hear quiet whispers of strangers walking up and down the boulevard. He quickened his pace praying there wouldn't be another encounter with an eraser.

He slid his hand along the old brick building until he reached the old steal door. He knocked twice and someone with a masculine voice answered. "Who is it?"

Iggy said his name but didn't ask to enter. Instead he told the man to get Nudge and tell her he was waiting.

He waited with is back against the wall and one foot propped up against it as well. He heard her stilettos as she approached. "What is it?" she asked. He would assume her arms were crossed over her chest, and her lips were most definitely pursed.

"Look I know you're mad, but this time I am positive-"

"Iggy just stop I don't want to hear it." Her voice was bitter, and cold. He put his head down trying to come up with a way to get her to fallow him.

She let her breath out raggedly. "Where did you see it this time?"

"I didn't see it! I heard it…that is why I need you to come I'm sure this time…they are there and real!" his best guess was that she rolled her eyes but he heard her fallow him.

And their search began.

* * *

Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

* * *

Max made her way across the street with fang. The street lights giving a red glow to their complexions. They stomped their feet on the mat outside of a small café then proceed on in through the main entrance. Fang took her coat and hung it on a rack next to the door.

A waitress that was all smiles led them to a small table in the back of the café. She handed them some menus then left to get their drinks. Two men sat at a small bar towards the front. They were half turned on their stools as they watched her with a sick grin on their stubby chins.

They whispered something to the waitress as she made her way to Max and Fang with their drinks. She smiled at max as she set the drinks down. "Those men would like to buy you a drink." She said as she pointed to the two men at the bar. They raised their glasses to her as she looked at them.

"Tell them we have drinks." Fang said. His voice was ruff and husky. A slight scowl was hidden under his calm cool composer. Max searched his face looking for some emotion that would make him want to be rude to those men.

"You're jealous." She finally saw it. He looked shocked for a second. "No…why would I be jealous? If you want them to get you a drink then fine, but you know what they really want…right?" she smiled up at the waitress.

"Tell them no thank you." she said then turned her head back to Fang. "You are too jealous." She laughed and looked at the menu. They ate their food then got up to leave.

The men from the bar fallowed the out. Max felt her back stiffen as the men fallowed them. Their apartment was on the other side of town, and to get there you have to go through a slightly abandoned area.

That usually wasn't a big deal but when you have two men fallowing you …it could get a little creepy. Fang turned on his heels to confront the two men. Max fallowed his lead and caught her breath as she realized what was happening.

They were half way morphed into something that had given max nightmares for the first two years she had been out of the lab. Erasers. They had malicious sneers as they circled around her and Fang.

One dragged his rough hairy hand along Max's jaw. "You are a pretty little thing, too bad we have to kill you." Fang grabbed her arm as he flung her behind him. Then he charged and tackled the eraser, slamming him against a wall of a building. Max could hear his fist as they smashed across the eraser's face.

The other one slowly sauntered toward her, smiling at Fangs distraction. "Now that you boy friend is out of the way we can have a little fun." He sneered at her ,his long teeth glowing in the moon light.

_Ewe_. Max clenched her fists beside her, waiting for the right moment. "I don't know, are you sure you can handle a girl like me?" she played with his mind as he got closer. His eyes stayed on her fists liked she hoped they would. When he was standing right in front of her, she slung her knee up smashing his…groin.

He howled as he knelt to the ground in front of her. His face was twisted in pain and she laughed as she ran to Fangs side. The eraser had his hand around Fang's throat as Fang kept punching his face. Max wasn't sure if she should just watch or break the pricks arm.

She went with the second idea as she slung her arm up under the erasers, snapping his elbow in half. He screamed as well as he held his broken arm.

Fang gave her an 'I had it under control' kind of look as he pulled his shirt off. He snapped his wings out and took to the sky. Max fallowed his lead, but left her black tank top on. She pulled herself through the air towards the roof of the buildings.

What she saw next nearly knocked her from the sky …literally. Iggy was standing on the edge of the roof, with two beautiful wings spread out. As she flew by he reached out and flung her onto the roof.

A coffee colored girl came from a hiding place in the shadows, with a shocked look on her face. Fang came flying down from where ever he had gone and landed next to the girl not hiding his shock.

* * *

_**if you send me a review i will bring in some FAx!! ...actually i am giong to call it fanx...cause like fax is like a message...and Fanx sounds cool lol so send a review and i'll give you some Fanx .....heheh that word make me laugh for some reason**_

**_-Kate_**


	6. Chapter 6

********

So holy crap this is like the last chapter …but that is okay I was about to tell you guys I couldn't finish my story but I'll post this last one…it probably won't be that great cause I don't feel like writing it. Ok it is better if you play the music with it.

Don't stop believing: by journey.

Don't stop believing

Hold onto that felling

Streetlight people

Fang held out his hand and pulled max up to her feet. "What is going on?" he asked as he stared at the blind guy, max had called Iggy. He had a smirk on his face, probably aimed toward Nudge, who had her mouth hanging open.

"Told you so." Iggy said as, and then Nudge closed her mouth and nodded. "I know you were right I was wrong." Then her brows furrowed. "But what happened to the erasers? They were fallowing you weren't they?" max smiled. "You don't have to worry about them."

__

Yeah considering she had done them some bodily harm.

Boy but was she mistaken. Just then about six erasers fell from the sky and were surrounding them. They chomped their choppers at them and were about to attack ,when all of a sudden they stopped just like that and began spinning in circles screaming. "Don't flush the toilet!!"

Then they made gurgling noises and jumped off the building. They all stood there with their mouths hanging wide open, when a little girl with blond curls flew up the side of the building fallowed by a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

* * *

6 months later.

"Karaoke night!" gasman screamed as they all piled on the couch in the small apartment. The whole flock was there. Fang and Iggy held the mike and the music started.

Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill,  
everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
just one more time

Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlight people

****

Oh I'm already started on a new book... so check it out.. umm im sorry this story kinda went down hill after chapter four ..but I really only had inspiration for the first two chapters…so I apologies, but check out my new story please!!! Its called the beginning!


End file.
